


Different Ways to Have You

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a series of smutty semi connected one shots I thought of, nothing too special.Chapter 1:Jealous/possesive Thor, including butt plug and anal sex.Chapter 2:Living room sex, with riding and anal fingering.Chapter 3:Kitchen sex, with rimming and blow jobs.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. No Matter the Form You Take

“...you are my agents. So, who’s with me?” Loki asked looking down at the three people currently sitting on his couch, Verity glanced up at him unsure if rescuing Sigurd is worth the risk, Lorelei had a small smirk ready to break into the Asgard palace, and Thor was wearing a deep scowl one which Loki has been getting used to.

There was a moment of silence as he waited for their responses, Thor grumbled and hummed yet not saying a word, Lorelei nodded giving both brothers an occasional glance and Verity was curling in on herself. 

Thor finally gave a huge sigh and spoke “I will agree only if you explain in more detail what we are to do and how everything will work.” 

Loki smirked “And that, dear brother, is why Lorelei is here” he gestured towards her, while she pushed herself off the couch and stood next to Loki. 

She straightened her green blazer and skirt of the same color and tossed her red hair over her shoulder, “as a master in thievery I assure you I always check for more than one entrance and exit.”

And so they formed their plan to retrieve Sigurd from the All-Mothers confinement.

~~

Thor was rummaging through his brother's fridge; his black midgardian shirt was sliding up his back, so he pulled it down to lay atop his khaki pants. As he rummaged he heard footsteps behind him, but chose to ignore it in order to grab another bottle of beer.

“Is there a reason for aggressively asking me to meet you in here?”

When the thunder god found a beer he opened it and finally faced his brother: looking at his lithe body, skin of an ivory complexion that was hidden behind a pale blue button up shirt and black pants. He traced the length of his brother's body until his eyes landed on his slim face and sharp features being framed by his raven locks which fell loosely without his golden horns, before finally locking eyes with those resembling that of emeralds. How was it that even after all his previous forms and evil doings he never fails to remain perfect?

“...I like this not, Loki” he said instead of addressing his desires.

Loki who was leaning on the wall next to the door, spoke up “It’s the perfect distraction. An incoming menace that looks spectacular but poses no real threat,” the ravenette crossed his arms “all you have to do is go out and meet it. Still, if you’d rather Iron Man got all the glory…”

Thor cut him off “there is no glory in this...sneaking,” he took another gulp of beer “and to ally with the sorceress Lorelei...the wrongs she did me are difficult to forgive, brother.” 

The younger of the two pushed himself off the wall and glanced out the door to the two females on his couch having a decent conversation, there was no shouting so that was good. “Oh? As difficult as my own?” 

Thor sighed “Loki that is not what I...that sorceress attempted to seduce me just like her older sister. She even seduced you, did she not, brother?” 

Loki looked down at the floorboards “She never seduced me at all, Thor” 

The blonde stared in shock, his grip tight on the half empty beer. “But-but she slept with you, clearly it was her powers that led you to that choice” Thor attempted to convince himself. 

The other shook his head “No, Thor, I did it of my own volition. What her and I did was a decision made by the both of us. But she did all that to prove her worth to her sister, to anger her, it was all petty and you happened to be in the crossfire” he argued.

Thor no longer wore the scowl filled with uncertainty, but a face of anger, he placed his beer down and stalked towards Lokiㄧwho was now firmly pressed to the wall he once leaned on. As soon as he was close enough to the face of the one he so desired he grabbed his throat and opened his mouth to speak before another voice interrupted him. It was Verity.

“Hey Loki, we're gonna go and get ready for the rescue plan. See you tomorrow!” she yelled from the other room before footsteps and a door closing rang out through the apartment.

Loki shut his eyes when the door closed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, before looking at those stormy blue eyes.

Thor moved his thumb to rub over Loki’s jaw, occasionally brushing his bottom lip. His other hand slowly moved to Loki’s hip and his leg moving between Loki’s. He could feel Loki’s pulse beat frantically, but he never moved his hand from his neck, only lessening it slightly to caress instead of choke.

Loki continued to look at his brother, his breath stuttering out of his parted lips, which felt dry so he licked them, his pink tongue catching the rapt attention of the thunder god.

And before Loki could recall what happened next, Thor's lips were upon his, Loki gasped allowing Thor entry and ravaged his mouth like no other. Loki could only moan into his older brother’s mouth and attempt to kiss back.

Thor pulled back, moving his hand from his throat to his other hip, and continued to kiss and nip at his throat, rubbing and grinding against Loki, upon reaching his ear Thor rasped out “I do not like that wench laying a hand on you, and you allowing her to bed you as if she is worthy of your body.” He placed both hands on Loki’s ass and kneaded it.

Loki hummed as he smirked, “actually I bedded her, broth-ah” he gasped as Thor bit his shoulder, growling as he did so.

“Did you like being in power for once Loki? To have another moan as they squirm beneath you? To decide whether they get to be pleasured and have their needs fulfilled?” Thor rubbed himself against Loki as he roughly kissed the nape of his neck.

Loki’s reddened mouth opened then closed, “no br-brother" He said instead while tilting his head allowing easier access.

“Ah so you do like being treated like a whore? Being in your rightful place beneath me? Is that what you're saying?" He rumbled.

Loki could only moan as Thor pushed him harder against the wall, kissing him again while wrapping Loki's legs around his waist.

Thor groaned as his hardening length rubbed against his little brother's ass through their clothing. He kissed his neck once more before focusing on his ear lobe, "tell me brother has anyone had you while in this form?"

He shook his head, breathlessly "no, you would be the ah- the first". 

The blonde smirked and he growled "good no one can have you but me" he claimed possessively. 

"Thor, mmm, Thor, let's go to my bed" Loki muttered while wrapping his legs around his brother's waist. 

Thor nodded and walked out of the kitchen where he passed the living room and through the hallway into Loki's room all while Loki kissed and sucked on his neck. 

Thor laid Loki down and looked at him, admiring the view that he was; his milky skin tinted a dark pink, his black hair in disarray, the top few buttons of his shirt were undone but slivers of skin were still seen, and his bare feet planted on the bed, as he looked back at him with his green hazy eyes. 

"Take me brother, I'm yours." 

And Thor did, he growled as he took off his shoes then his shirt and pants following after, his underwear being thrown to be forgotten. He then reached down and began to undress Loki, not caring if buttons flew off. Loki could only gasp as Thor took control. 

But all too soon Thor stopped, looking down at the butt plug that sat snuggly within Loki.

Loki squirmed under Thor's intense gaze. 

"I thought you said no one has lain with you?" He glared, clenching his jaw. 

Loki smirked "yes brother, no one, but that does not mean I can't play with myself." 

With his jaw still clenched, Thor flipped Loki so his ass was in the air and reached for the plug beginning to tug it slightly. He started to pull it out before pushing it back in with force, each tug getting more and more forceful. Pulling as far out as the tip then back to the hilt, eventually Thor pulled the plug to the widest point making Loki's rim stretch as the trickster mewled and whined. . 

Loki could only mumble incoherently as Thor smirked, his hard cock was twitching and his throat became dry from the gasping and moaning. "Thor just fuck me!" He cried out. 

Thor pulled out the plug and groaned at the sight of Loki clenching around nothing. With whatever remaining lube was on the plug he put on his cock, he stroked himself to the sight of his brother, open and waiting for him. 

Loki whined "brother!" He wiggled his ass as if he needed to remind him of his job. 

"Of course brother how could I ever deny you?" Thor leaned forward guiding his cock to his brother's entrance and grunted loudly as the blunt head was engulfed in the tight heat.

He continued to push until the entirety of his cock was being hugged by Loki’s ass and the blonde curls atop his shaft were rubbing against Loki’s asscheeks, causing them to redden slightly.

The thunderer was still, allowing Loki to adjust despite the plug sitting inside him for hours, it was a new body that Loki was in afterall. 

He admired the view despite Loki’s new form he remained the same in many aspects, from his hair, to his eyes, his porcelain skin that had not a single hair, to the tightness of his ass.

Thor was snapped out of his thoughts by the small grinding Loki was doing, whining at the lack of pounding Thor could be doing. Thor took the hint and growled as he pulled out and slammed back in, “You insatiable, little minx! No matter what form you take you will always be made to take my cock!” he grunted between the claps of skin.

Loki mewled, “Yeeess, T-thor, I’mmm yourssss” he couldn't help drawing out his words.

Thor continued to fuck his adopted brother mercilessly, holding his hips in a bruising grip, Loki would have marks later, good, Thor thought. He looked down at where he was entering his younger brother and groaned at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Loki.

Loki was a moaning mess, his moans encouraging his brother to fasten his pace and grip his thigh to change the angle slightly. Loki could only grip the sheets harder and arch his back for Thor to go deeper.

And Thor did, the bed rocked and tapped against the wall. Their neighbors will surely be unhappy about this come morning, but neither cared at the moment. 

The thunder god removed his grip from the younger’s hip and bent forward so most of his chest touched Loki’s back, his hips continuing to thrust into the trickster. Thor leaned into Loki’s ear and mumbled “no other can make you feel the way I make you feel, no on can fuck you as well as I, you are mine to do with as I please, say it Loki.” 

The ravenette’s eyes began to slightly water but he didn’t speak besides incoherent mumblings. 

Thor paused his thrusting, “say it Loki” he growled lowly.

The trickster whined at no longer being fucked and spoke, “no one can fuck me like you can, I am your whore, I am yours Thor.” 

The blonde started his thrusts once more and sped up his pace, his rhythm now lost as he chased completion.

Loki whimpered “Thor I’m clo-”

“Me too, my love.” 

And with that final endearment Loki came, spurting on the sheets under him, as he clenched around Thor’s cock.

With Loki’s cry of fulfillment and his warmth gripping his cock Thor roared as he came, filling his brother with rope after rope of his seed as he lay compliant under him.

Now exhausted Thor pulled out from Loki and grinned at the trail of cum that leaked out and lay next to the brunette, pulling him close so that their legs entangled and their chests were pressed close to each other. They looked at each other before Loki spoke “I have missed this” he rubbed his palms on Thor’s pecs before reaching up to kiss him.

Thor kissed back “I have missed you.”

Loki giggled “Oh don’t be a sentimental oaf, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” 

Thor pressed his forehead to Loki’s and closed his eyes “I know but being without you is painful, because I love you.”

There was silence and it irked Thor so he opened his eyes to look back at the other and he saw those green eyes shining and a small smile on his lips before whispering “I love you too” they kissed again before Loki pulled back “let’s go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired and heavily based off Loki: Agent of Asgard issue #4, page 21 and issue #5 page 7.
> 
> And also by the artwork from Juls-art on Tumblr, https://juls-art.tumblr.com/post/190766928629/a-surge-of-energyinsp-hit-me-last-night-to-finish
> 
> And inspired by https://aniuekawaiiyoaniue.tumblr.com/post/186735026638/aoa-lokis-httpstwittercommiaodrew (image #4)


	2. Ride off into the Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe these one shots aren't exactly as independent as I thought they would be... Don't worry you don't have to read any other chapter to understand the context, but there are some references here and there.

Loki slammed open his apartment door and sighed, his green scaled suit and golden horns sitting atop his sweaty skin. 'It's as if the All-Mothers are increasing the difficulty of each task they send me on' he thought to himself. 

He walked into his kitchen and looked through his fridge and cabinets to make something for dinner, 'hmm nothing… perhaps I should order out,' he considered, as he reached for his phone and began to walk towards the living room where he felt a cold gust of wind. 'What the-?' 

As he looked up he noticed his brother in midgardian clothes, holding a bottle of beer and staring at him. The window wide open and the curtain bustling as the wind blew. 

"Thor, what are you doing here?" He asked in an indifferent tone, crossing his arms. 

Thor's scowl lessened before looking away and shrugging, instead of answering the tricksters question. 

Loki arched an eyebrow, "surely you must be here for something, if the All-Mothers sent you then-"

"They didn't send me," Thor interrupted "no one did." 

The younger god was confused as to why Thor had snuck into his apartment and at such a late hour then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. 

Loki walked up to him, swaying his hips, "tell me brother," He said slowly and seductively "did you stop by because you missed me?"

Thor gulped and visibly shifted on the couch, his hold on the beer tightening, unbeknownst to Loki but Thor's palms began to sweat and heat pooled in his gut. 

The trickster began to walk towards the couch and pressed his hands on either side of the thunderers thighs, going forward until their noses brushed, Thor began to lean back glancing at the other almost nervously. 

'Why are you leaning back you fool, this is what you came for isn't it?' Thor scolded himself for his hesitancy.

"Loki what are you doing?" He attempted to scold. 

Loki giggled as he continued to work his way between Thor's thighs and wrapping his arm around the thunder god's shoulders, while the other laid on his stomach. As he responded with a sly smile "well, dear brother I'm doing what you came here for, am I not?" 

Thor gulped, his throat suddenly dry and itching for another drink of the weak midgardian ale.

"My only question is why haven't you taken me yet?" Loki asked, slithering his hand down Thor's abdomen towards his crotch. He leaned into his ear "I'm yours after all."

Thor growled, causing Loki to laugh "and there he is! And to think you were going shy on me, you had me worried for a second." He leaned towards Thor's hand and grabbed the beer that was held there and took a drink, "I don't think this will be of any use for the moment" Loki winked then leaned towards the floor and placed the bottle there as an excuse to show off his flexibility. He grinned at hearing Thor's breath catch. 

As the Jotun grabbed the blonde's hand, placing it on his hip, Thor began to thrust his hips up, giving Loki a firm feel of the hardening arousal that lay under his jeans. 

"Eager are we?" Loki gasped but soon began to move in sync with the other, kissing Thor and wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. They pulled apart before Loki asked "brother let me ride you, let me sit on your cock."

Thor groaned "I do not have oil."

Loki smirked and held his palm out as green began to glitter over it, a little bottle began to form. "I am surprised you didn't come prepared, brother, you usually do."

Thor grunted "didn't think, just want you."

The younger laughed "and you will have me, my I have forgotten your lack of eloquence." 

Thor chose to bury his face in Loki's neck, the marks from their last encounter still remained but we're fading. But it didn't matter he made more, biting until blood was drawn then licking at the wounds and sucking marks in the pale areas. 

Thor's ministrations were interrupted by Loki pulling off his lap, Thor whined at the lack of heat but he was silenced and watched with undivided attention as Loki removed his horns letting his black locks fall freely, undid his shin guards, took off his boots, unbuckled his two belts and pulled up his skin tight shirt.

Without looking back at his brother, Loki began to oh so slowly drag his pants alongside his underwear down his long pale legs, bending over to reveal his hole to his lover. 

Thor gulped as Loki looked back with a smirk, oh how Thor would soon wipe it off his face and replace that smirk with utter ecstasy. 

Thor raised a brow "no plug this time?" 

Loki shrugged, "last time made me realize how much I missed feeling the burn as you stretch me."

Thor choked on his spit while beginning to palm his fully hardened erection through his trousers. 

A fully nude Loki walked up to his brother, "allow me" He smirked before unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down. Thor slightly stood to help the other pull them to his ankles before kicking them off.

"Oh" Loki moaned at the sight of the twitching length standing at full attention. 

Thor smirked. 

The younger grabbed the shaft, stroking it before leaning in and opening his mouth. 

Thor stopped him "No, you will please me in another way tonight. There will be no use for that at the moment." Thor smirked as he threw Loki's words back at him. "Maybe another time." He suggested, and oh there will be another time, many more, Thor will make sure of that. 

Loki huffed, climbed back onto Thor's lap straddling his thighs, as he faced away from the blonde, grabbing the bottle of oil and pouring it onto his fingers and began to search for his hole. 

His opening twitched as the cool oil made contact and a shiver went down his spine, before plunging a finger in, he pushed until his knuckles brushed against his rim. 

The ravenette paused waiting for his breathing to even before he continued to pull out then back in. He set a pace and eventually added a second finger and then a third, whimpering at not being able to find his prostate.

Thor watched as those lithe, pale fingers pumped into his brother's body and groaned at the thought that soon it will be his cock, it twitched simply at what was to come. 

The blonde notices the vial of oil and reaches for it, Loki too lost in pleasure to notice his small movements. Thor poured a generous amount on his fingers before stopping Loki's hand. 

Loki looked back, his glazed eyes looking at him for answers. 

"Your fingers will not be enough" He moved the others hand and soon inserted two of his own. 

Loki gasped then hummed as he adjusted to the thick calloused fingers penetrating him. He leaned forward to give Thor more access and a better view, but the thunderer had different plans. 

"Turn around so you can see my face as I take you." He removed his fingers causing Loki to whine. 

And who was Loki to object? So he did. Standing and facing the lust-hazed god, he sat down once more, hard cocks brushing against each other. 

Thor reached around pushing Loki against his chest as he inserted the fingers once more but adding the third. 

Loki moaned as Thor breathed heavily into his neck, "Thor… hnnnggg… m-more. Ah!" Loki shouted as Thor hit his prostate. 

Thor continued to rock into the other's prostate and only when Loki felt on the verge of cumming did Thor stop. 

"Not yet, beloved" Thor kisses his temple before pulling his fingers out and adjusting his length at his brother's entrance. 

With Loki's effort and Thor lifting him up, Thor finally put his cock in Loki's ass. Both groaned, Thor had to hold back from slamming into Loki, once Loki was fully seated they remained still as he adjusted to the stretching sensation that only Thor's cock could make him feel. 

As the stretching and pain subsided Loki began to grind and squirm against Thor, goading him to begin moving. 

And Thor did, moving his hips up to meet Loki's. Both moaning in each other's ear. 

Loki used his remaining strength to bounce on his lap, placing both hands on Thor's shoulders, Loki managed to lift himself off the others erection with only the tip remaining in him before slamming back down. 

Thor grunted, nibbling Loki's ear, "Ever since our last time, all I could think about was this. Your body, your face, your heat, no matter what realm I'm in, even when I was with the Avengers I could not stop thinking of you, brother, you have bewitched me once again. Perhaps I never stopped being so entranced by you." Thor squeezed the younger's ass, lifting him up before letting him back down.

Their breathing was heavy as Loki continued to ride him, Thor would thrust up in order to meet and pound deeper into him. 

Thor began to feel Loki tighten around his cock, squeezing him as if to milk him dry of cum. Thor's balls began to draw tight as well, and the heat in his belly began to expand. 

"Loki, I'm going to-" "Me too, love!" 

Loki moved his hands so they were laced in Thor's hair pulling it hard and trembling as he began to come on Thor's shirt, and down his abdomen, clenching around Thor. 

Thor yelled Loki's name as he came inside him, his vision dotting and seeing stars. 

In exhaustion Loki leaned onto Thor's chest not caring about the cum that was drying there. And Thor moved his arms so one rested on the small of Loki's back and the other on his head, kissing his hair. 

"You never fail to surprise me." 

Loki looked up, confusion etched in his features and alongside some anger for ruining his afterglow. 

"You called me 'love'" Thor said with a soft smile. 

Loki rolled his eyes hoping Thor thought his blush was only from their sex. "Oh please I had no idea what I was saying." He lied. 

Without his smile faltering Thor simply hummed before saying "my scalp hurts now thanks to you." 

Loki smiled "oops."

Thor laughed "brat" before he kissed his hair once more. 

Loki looked down at the mess on Thor's shirt and wrinkled his nose. 

"Your shirt is a mess." He said in a disgusted tone. 

Thor looked down before smiling "perhaps I will have to stay the night as it washes." 

Loki flicked his forehead "oaf, I can simply cast it off." 

"Ow" Thor looked hurt, not from the flick but Loki's word's. 

"Oh don't look so hurt, maybe if you asked to stay the night I might say yes." 

Thor perked and Loki couldn't help but think that he's a dog in human form. 

'My beloved oaf.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! It really encourages me to continue writing and shows me how much you appreciate my work. 
> 
> This work was also inspired by this cute piece of work by Juls-art.  
> https://juls-art.tumblr.com/post/180188199359/aoa-thorki-commission-for-spacehussy-lokis?is_related_post=1


	3. To Never Forget your Taste

Thor rubbed his eyes as he groggily stumbled towards his brother's kitchen, his back slouched and his torso lacking his favorite t-shirt leaving him in only his briefs. 

After weeks of gaining confidence to finally face Loki and reconcile with him they managed to make up and resume their…trysts. Thor was absolutely ecstatic to finally hold his brother in his arms again and hold him in ways that he could not possibly think of doing with his younger incarnation. 

As Thor thought to himself his ears perked at the sound of sizzling coming from the other room, and began to sniff the air for what was cooking. 

His sleepy expression turned to one of happiness as he saw the lovely if not most arousing sight in his life: Loki standing by the stove in Thor's black shirt exposing his pale shoulder and the shortest shorts Thor has ever seen practically hidden by the shirt, his black hair ruffled and mussed from their love making. 

He walked up to his brother and hugged him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck before resting his chin on it. He had to admit the new height difference was something he could enjoy for a few more centuries but he refused to voice it as Loki might take offense and attempt to change once more. 

"Good morning, Thor" Loki said fondly yet not looking away from the stove. 

"Good morning, love, what are you cooking?" He mumbled, inhaling both Loki's scent and the food. 

Loki hummed, "just omelets, nothing too complicated." 

Thor's half hard length poked at Loki's ass but Loki ignored it to sprinkle more pepper in the skillet. "I missed you in bed," Thor gripped Loki's hips and began to grind into his brother's backside "wanted to have more fun" He huffed into Loki's ear and licked the shell. 

The trickster shivered at Thor's words but refused to swoon over Thor's innuendos and vulgar suggestions. "Yes well I was hungry so I decided to cook and you're lucky I'm cooking for you as well." 

The thunderer slid his hands under his own shirt that Loki wore and began to pinch his nipples, Loki's breath stuttered and his cheeks began to tint pink, Thor smirked at the effect he had on his brother. 

Loki attempted to shrug him off "Thor, nng, I'm t-trying to cook, knock it off."

Despite the other's protests the blonde continued to play with his nipple, rolling one between his thumb and pointer finger, his other hand began to move lower until it reached the waistband of Loki's shorts, going under the shorts where Thor began to palm Loki's rising erection and began to smear the pre cum along the shaft. 

Before he could continue his hand job his wrist was captured by Loki's hand, in surprise he looked at his panting lover, his eyes glossy and half lidded, his pulse was racing and if Loki's mind was a bit clearer he could probably feel Thor's pulse quicken too. 

"I'm- I'm cooking" Loki sounded breathless and he had no idea how hard Thor was because of it. 

The blonde smirked "there's no need to cook, I'm actually quite hungry for something else."

"Thor what are you tal- eep" Loki began to ask before yelping as Thor yanked him away from the flames and bent him over the counter, he attempted to look back and demand to be let go before he felt his shorts be pulled down and his ass was bare for the entire kitchen to see. 

The thunder god reached forward and grabbed both cheeks spreading them further to see his next meal, Thor groaned and removed his hand to squeeze his erection. Loki's puckered hole was demanding to be filled and as much Thor wished to comply he had other ideas. 

Thor began to massage the mounds of pale flesh yet simultaneously pushing Loki down as he attempted to squirm from Thor and off the counter. The blond spanked him causing Loki to moan lowly, a red hand mark appearing, how cute he didn't even hit him hard. Thor loved how easy it was to mark Loki. 

Thor rubbed his hand over his reddened cheek and began to kiss it, attempting to soothe any stinging he may have caused. But his lust filled mind told him to mark what was his and he did, biting a mark on the cheek, after licking the blood and saliva off the mark he moved back to admire it. He smirked, now no one could doubt his love for the other. 

He spread his cheeks once again and focused on the pink hole clenching for attention, he rubbed his thumbs against the ring of muscle causing the shuddering trickster's breath to hitch, he internally comforted the clenching muscle, how could he ever forget about it, it was the highlight of his day. 

He slowly inserted the tip of his thumb, the pink hole attempting to suck the rest of his finger in, but he pulled out before pushing the tip back in. Loki began to gasp and squirm at the teasing but Thor wasn't done yet. 

The thunder god leaned in, his breath causing goosebumps along Loki's skin, before licking a stripe up from the back of the brunette's balls to his opening. 

Loki keened at the slick organ wetting his asshole, his knees buckling as Thor continued to lick. 

Thor pulled back licking his lips and spit in his beard, watching the glistening hole clench for more. He could taste the salt from his own cum that Loki had cleaned out hours earlier yet he did not care, he relished in their combined taste. 

He leaned down and kissed the hole making Loki gasp, before diving back in and sucking the other with passion. 

"Ahhng!" Loki shouted at the fervent sucking and nipping, reaching for anything to grasp. 

The hot, slick organ slipped into his asshole, Loki feeling it as it wiggled against his walls, the warm spit helping soothe the beard burn. 

Loki attempted to reach behind him and force Thor's head deeper. 

Thor groaned causing the vibrations to add more pleasure. He squeezed his brother's ass cheeks hopefully causing them to bruise. 

"Thor more! I'm so close" Loki begged. 

And the other complied, reaching between Loki and the counter, grasping his arousal and jerking frantically. 

Loki was moaning and whining for release and with a breathless gasp he came, warm cum landing in Thor's hand and the lower cabinets. 

Pulling away from the bent over Loki, Thor pulled his cum coated hand to his mouth and began to lap it up. 

Loki got up, pulling up his shorts and turned around grimacing at Thor's actions. But instead of chastising him he simply pushed Thor against the counter, the now cleaned yet spit soaked palm resting on it. 

Thor looked at Loki with confusion before raising his eyebrows in surprise as Loki kneeled down before him, shifting before finally looking at his crotch and nuzzling the tent in his briefs and kissing the wet patch of precum that soaked through, then pulling his briefs down and watching his red and hard erection spring up from its confines. 

Loki gulped before reaching out and wrapping Thor's dick, his hand was barely big enough to wrap around it, and began pumping at a slow pace. 

The thunder god groaned at the touch of Loki's smooth hand stroking his long shaft. 

The liesmith spit on the leaking cock and continued to jerk Thor off.

Finally Loki leaned down and licked the underside of his cock following the vein up to the tip and flicking his tongue, collecting the precum and tasting the saltiness. He continued his kitten licks before finally engulfing the length. 

And in one fluid motion Loki had taken Thor's entire length into his mouth, feeling the tip halfway down his throat. He did not gag but tears did well up, his mouth was stretched as much as possible. He pulled off an inch or two before slamming down and nuzzling with the blond curls.

Loki closed his eyes and hummed around the length. 

Thor moaned at his ministrations and gently placed a hand in Loki's silky black locks. 

Loki pulled back until only the tip was still in his mouth swirling his tongue around the head, then diving down to the pubic hair that tickled his nose. The trickster hollowed out his cheeks before continuing. He felt the throbbing prick as it lay on his tongue and down his throat and if Loki hadn't cum earlier he might've just now. 

And to Thor's pleasure Loki also massaged his balls with one hand as the other assisted Loki's mouth. 

With the help of Thor's hand Loki continued to slurp and suck, yet as Loki began to pull back Thor pulled his cock out completely, a string of spit still connecting them and Loki knew what that meant. 

He looked up through his lashes, glassy eyes meeting with lust filled ones and stuck his tongue out. Thor gripped his cock and began to smack it against Loki's pink tongue before rubbing the entirety of it around his face, smearing spit and precum all over his blushing face. 

He placed his cock back in Loki's mouth before grabbing Loki's head with both his hands and thrusting in. Fucking Loki's mouth and making the tip of his cock press the back of his throat. 

Loki did not mind, as a matter of fact he loved when Thor took control, Thor loved to spoil him and Loki loved to spoil him in return. He kept his mouth open, hands gripping Thor's thighs as Thor fucked into him, the spit dripping down his chin. 

As Thor continued he felt his balls draw up and moaned,"I never tire of this, you on your knees and mouth open to take me, norns, I love you Loki." 

And in an attempt to respond Loki moaned, making Thor's face scrunch up, jaw clench, and grunt, his cum spilling down Loki's throat. 

Loki swallowed every last drop before pulling off with a 'pop' and remaining on his knees catching his breath. 

Thor extended his arm to help Loki up, which he took. They locked eyes, their red kiss swollen lips smiling at each other, Thor pulled his briefs up and Loki grabbed a napkin to clean off his face. 

As Loki turned around to speak he paused and sniffed the air, before his eyes widened and looked at the stove. 

"Oh no!" Loki shouted, voice rough and scratchy. He ran to the skillet, saw the charcoaled eggs and turned the stove off. "Great now breakfast is ruined."

Thor shrugged "I actually quite enjoyed breakfast, maybe we can settle for pop tarts as a snack?" 

If Loki had not come a few minutes ago he might've slapped Thor right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by 
> 
> https://aniuekawaiiyoaniue.tumblr.com/post/180032608698/monday-morning-httpstwittercommiaodrew
> 
> And
> 
> https://aniuekawaiiyoaniue.tumblr.com/post/178487556893/aoa-thorki-rough-sketches-aoa-%E3%82%BD%E3%83%BC%E3%83%AD%E3%82%AD%E3%82%89%E3%81%8F%E3%81%8C%E3%81%8D%E3%81%BE%E3%81%A8%E3%82%81 (image #5)

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is heavily based off the events of Loki:Agent of Asgard, so many of the designs, settings and events all correlate with the comics.


End file.
